


Bucky Bear

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки не может сказать "нет" Стиву, когда тот зовёт его "мишка Баки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221221) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



Баки проснулся и поморщился, проклиная солнечный луч, светивший прямо в глаз. Он потянулся и перевернулся. Лёгкая дрожь пробежала по спине, когда Баки понял, что место рядом с ним пусто. Он знал, что Стив уже встал – слышал, как тот возился на кухне. Наверное, готовился к утренней пробежке.  
  
\- Ты проснулся! - весело воскликнул Стив, входя в спальню.  
  
\- Нет, не проснулся, - проворчал Баки, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, готовый снова уснуть.  
  
Стив рассмеялся и забрался на кровать, несмотря на то, что уже был одет для пробежки. Он толкнул и ущипнул Баки несколько раз, но не получил никакой реакции.  


\- Давай, поднимайся, - сказал он и прошёлся пальцами по плечам и шее Баки. - Пробегись со мной.  
  
Баки отвернулся от него. 

\- Нет, я сплю, уходи, – проконючил он в знак протеста, совершенно не желая вставать с кровати так рано утром - и ради чего? Стив говорил - "пробежка", но Баки знал, что на деле это была самая настоящая "гонка". Тем не менее, почувствовал, что оборона ослабла, когда Стив уткнулся носом в его шею. Ощутил улыбку на губах Стива, пока они мягко прижимались к шее, плечам, а затем ниже, к спине.  
  
\- Давай, мишка Баки. Пойдём со мной, а то мне будет одиноко.  
  
Баки громко застонал, зная, что был уже близок к тому, чтобы сдаться и встать. Он перекатился на спину и взглянул вверх на Стива, не сумев сдержать улыбку, глядя на глупое выражение на его лице. И затем Стив прижался своими губами к его.  
  
\- Доброе утро, мишка Баки.  
  
Баки закатил глаза, отпихнул Стива и нехотя вылез из постели.


End file.
